The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 12
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 12: Aaron vs. Andrew A Tidal Wave came out of Andrew's hands as a Thunder Wave came out of Aaron's hands. The two attacks clashed in the center of the arena, sending electrically-charged water flying in all directions. The Thunder Wave slowly enveloped the Tidal Wave, causing it to slowly evaporate until nothing remained. The Thunder Wave then came straight for Andrew. "Damn it!", Andrew shouted. "There's nothing I can do!" 12: AARON VS. ANDREW The Thunder Wave the stopped and slowly widened. When it did, Aaron stepped through and struck Andrew through the small intestine with a Lightning Bolt. Andrew fell on the arena floor in a pool of blood. The judge blew his whistle announcing that Aaron had won. The Thunder Wave went back into Aaron's body as Andrew was being put onto a stretcher. Since Aaron was a lightning elemental and Andrew was a water elemental, the wound that Aaron had inflicted on Andrew could not regenerate due to the weakness, and even if the doctors were to repair it, there would be a permanent scar. The stretcher was being loaded onto the ambulance and Alice ran to it as Andrew's blood was being cleaned off the arena floor. The ambulance rolled away as the crowd was in shock at what Aaron had done. ~*~*~*~* "For the second fight of Round 3, we have Derick the sand elemental fighting 'Richter' the earth elemental!", the announcer shouted. "It's sure to be a good fight!" The judge blew his whistle for the fight to start. Derick almost immediately attempted to use Sandstorm, but Richter knew otherwise from watching Aaron's fight with Will. A deep crack appeared under Derick, which he fell into. The judge blew his whistle announcing that Richter had won. The fight took everyone by shock, since it was the shortest fight in the entire Tournament yet. "Folks, that's it for Round 3!", the announcer shouted as Richter was helping Derick out of the crack. "Come back tomorrow to see the fight between Aaron the lightning elemental and Richter the earth elemental! Have a great day, and be sure to keep Andrew in your prayers tonight! We'll see you tomorrow!" ~*~*~*~* "You know that was kinda overkill, right?", Amy asked Aaron when they got back to their hotel room. "Yep.", Aaron said as he was watching continuing coverage of the oil spill in the Great Ocean. "But Andrew could die!", Amy shouted. "And if he does, the Archer District Government will have your head! And Jefferson District will revoke your citizenship status!" "I would fuckin' love to see them try.", Aaron said. "You don't understand the significance of this!", Amy shouted. "We could be executed!" "Don't worry, Amy.", Aaron said, turning his head to her. "I won't let them." ~*~*~*~* The next day, it was time to decide the winner of the 350th Annual Tournament of the Elementals. "Good morning, folks!", the announcer shouted. "Today, we see who will win the Tournament of the Elementals! Our final two competitors are Aaron the lightning elemental and John 'Richter' Cage the earth elemental! Both have muscled their way up to the top! Now, let's see which one of these two will win the 300 million parlock prize!" Richter stood at 6'0" and had green eyes and light brown hair. He wore a brown shirt with a pocket on the front and blue jeans. The judge blew his whistle for the fight to start. "So tell me...", Aaron said, "...why do they call you 'Richter'?" "Because of this!", Richter shouted as he made a special pose. The ground suddenly started to shake and crack under Aaron's feet... BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff